


I Want You To Be Happy.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [92]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Appa Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Kim Taehyung | V Parents, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eomma Byun Baekhyun, Family time, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I want you to be happy.”





	I Want You To Be Happy.

**92\. “I want you to be happy.”**

* * *

“I want you to be happy,” Chanyeol whispered against the bare skin of Baeukhyun's shoulder. The two parents were tangled up together on the backyard pavement.

Behind them the food was still cooking on the grill along with the food in the kitchen. Baekhyun laid directly in his husbands' arms, legs stretched out on Chanyeol's longer ones as they cuddled in the summer heat.

“I am happy,” Baekhyun whispered as he watched little Taehyung run away the backyard. The little boy was filled of happiness with his appa's boxy smile in full display as he chased after his puppy.

Glancing up to Chanyeol, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the giant's chin, "I have I need right here."


End file.
